The invention relates to a rescue platform utilized in deep water pools for spinal-type injuries. Most diving-related injuries involve injury to the spinal column and therefore the victim must be very carefully handled because of the great potential for further injury to the spinal cord. For that reason, the victim is very carefully immobilized by attachment to a backboard prior to removal from the pool.
The rescue procedure in a deep water pool prior to the present invention is rather difficult and requires a minimum of seven persons to hold the victim's head above water, to insert the backboard under the victim and maintain it in a horizontal position while the victim is secured to the board and then removal from the water. In a pool with a shallow end, the procedure is much simplified since the rescuing personnel can stand on the bottom of the pool during the procedure.
The prior art deep water technique first involves the lifeguard bringing the victim to the corner of the pool head first with the victim's face out of the face water and body bisecting the angle of the corner. In the absence of a ladder in the corner, an assistant outside the pool must support the lifeguard since both of his hands are engaged in holding the victim. Two more assistants in the pool support the victim in the hip area with one arm while their other arm grips the edge of the pool. Two additional assistants then maneuver the backboard submerged. The board is passed under the victim's feet, on up to his head, all the while the three persons are supporting the victim until the backboard is finally in place. With the backboard in place, a plurality of retention straps are carefully tied around the victim to the board in the ankle area, knee area, waist area, chest area, and lastly, around the head to immobilize the neck and spine as much as possible before lifting the victim from the pool. In the prior art method, the actual lifting from the pool had to be done by persons out of the pool which was particularly difficult since the victim on the backboard had to be held horizontal at all times, both in the water and upon lifting from the water.
The rescue platform of the present invention allows a single person to take the place of three others since that person is standing on a platform without need of hanging on to the edge of the pool and can exert a tilting moment with both arms so as to keep the victim essentially horizontal in the water with the mouth and face sufficiently elevated for breathing. The rescue technique with the present invention eliminates at least two persons from the procedure while also shortening the time to perform the procedure.